Hurricane Nestor (2019 - LaughfyOass)
Hurricane Nestor '''was an extremely, extremely destructive and horrifyingly catastrophic Category 5 Hurricane that struck Galveston, TX on September 26, 2019. Formation and Landfall Hurricane Nestor was first spotted as a tropical disturbance 45 Nautical miles North-West of the Cayman Islands on September 19, 2019. It quickly earned a Tropical Storm rating by evening. The next day, reporters and citizens of the U.S were SHOCKED to hear that It'd already became a Category 3. People had never seen this happen before, and a Hurricane n''ever intensified that rapidly before. By September 21st, experts had tracked It's path heading right for Galveston, already a Category 4 and going, in the middle of the Yucatan Channel. Many people were wondering if it was the end of civilization as they knew it. Galveston and surrounding areas within a 70 mile radius went under evacuation by 7:50 PM on September 21st, 2019, in just one day. In 4 hours people and worker''s in stores noticed shelves going empty in less than 25 minutes, and too many fights occurred, that the whole city of Galveston was under Martial Law. Traffic was backed up from Galveston, all the way to Kansas, KANSAS!!!!!! It was the largest evacuation order this earth has ever seen. Traffic was a Nightmare. On September 22, 2019. It got closer and closer to Galveston, and earned a rating on the Saffir-Simpson scale as a Category 5 Hurricane with wind speeds of 192 MPH, '''the ISS took a photo of Nestor during this time as you can see below. By the next day, it had already strengthened to a Horrifying 225 MPH!!! 'Many people thought they were gonna die, by this time, most of the Traffic cleared, and Galveston was a ghost city. '''On the 23rd-25th though, it underwent the ERC. But still was a Hurricane from hell itself. Finally on September 26, 2019. Nestor struck Galveston and completely and utterly pulverized everything in its path. It leveled almost all foundations around the beach, and sinking them under 32 feet of storm surge. Only approximately 1,502 dumb** people stayed, and they all died. Galveston and surrounding areas were demolished and dunked beyond recognition. Some skyscrapers suffered massive damage, and one collapsed. A man was killed in his trailer home after a semi truck was literally lifted off the ground and thrown onto it. ''Another woman and hear brave daughter was brutally killed when a car was thrown into a gas tank nearby, blowing up and severing the woman's and the daughters torso from their legs. These brutal deaths were awful. Hurricane Nestor dissipated on November 2. Aftermath and Dissipation Hurricane Nestor did unbelievable damage in Galveston when it made landfall. Storm surge went up to 40' in places. Nobody could help because of the surge. Randy Andreas, a Hispanic-Soldier and working for a Hurricane Rescuing operation around Texas, who was search around the area in a Rescue helicopter above described it as "If you literally took a huge garbage can and dumped random trash and junk into a pool and spread it all out to cover the entire radius of said pool." In other words, "A pool filled with garbage and other debris, just floating around like a log bobbing on a river" He noticed that there was endless amounts of debris just floating in the water, where a big flourishing Neighborhood used to be, now; It's like a scene from a disaster movie. Most to all rescue boats didn't try to save any lives or even get on the water, because 1. There was no way to get around all the floating debris, and 2. There would be almost 0 chance of survival in those conditions. Only about 7 hours later did anybody really do anything. Hurricane Nestor went Northeast and dissipated over Nova Scotia on November 2, 2019 About a week later, a report came in from scientists observing the Atlantic basin, about arising temperatures. The report covered "Temperatures have risen to over 94 degrees in the last few weeks" the report wasn't wrong either. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes